femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Annie Wilkes (Misery)
'Annie Wilkes '(Kathy Bates) is the main antagonist in the 1990 thriller Misery which is based on the popular novel by Stephen King. Annie Wilkes (Kathy Bates) is a former nurse and a obsessed fan of famed Novelist Paul Sheldon. She has a collection of all his "Misery" novels starring her favorite character Misery Chastain. She has a pig named MIsery Years ago Annie was charged for the murders of several infant patients. Annie follows paul from the hotel where he is staying at on the night of a terrible blizzard and rescues him from a car accident and takes him back to her place. Annie appears to paul as a kind woman. She even tends his injured leg and claims to have called people. However she later reveals her true colors after learning that Paul has killed off Misery Chastain in his latest novel "Misery's Child". Annie forces paul to destory his latest manuscript which contains adult matererial and takes out the ringer in the phone so Paul can't call for help. She forces paul to bring back the character of Misery Chastain. Paul tricks Annie into leaving to get the right of kind of paper which is typing paper. After Annie leaves to go to the store to get some typing paper for Paul. He uses his self made lock pick to try to escape as he heads toward the door he picks up a knife from the kitchen which he plans to use on Annie. Paul tries the door only to find out that it's locked. Paul hears annie coming and heads back to his room and sticks the knife in the bed . Howerver Annie notices her Ceramic penguin faces the opposite of the direction it usually faces and realizes that paul has been out of his room and soon catches on to his ruse. She drugs paul and binds both his legs to the bed and breaks both of them with a slege hammer. Meanwhile a sheriff named Buster is looking for Paul. He pays a call to Annie. Annie panics and hides Paul in her basesment. However Buster begins to realize that something is wrong and goes snooping around and finds paul in the basement, but is shot and killed by Annie. Paul realizes that it is only a matter of time before Annie kills him and commits suicide to be with him for eternity. Paul tricks annie once again into getting her to leave to get a cigarette while he prepares to burn the latest manuscript of the supposedly new Misery Chastain novel "Misery's Return. When Annie returns, he burns the manuscript in front of her, she desperately tries to rescue the burning pages, while she’s doing it Paul slams the typewriter on her head. She gets up and the have an extremely violent fight with Paul killing her by smashing a statue of her pet pig into her head, crushing her skull. Quotes * I'm your number one Fan. - Annie to Paul. * I thought that you were good Paul, but you are not good. You’re just a lying old dirty birdie. -Annie as she reveals her true colors to Paul Annie_Wilkes.jpg anwi.jpg aw2.jpg awil3.jpg Category:1990s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Nurse Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Body Crushed Category:Kidnapper Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Deceiver Category:Excessively Violent Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Boots Category:Hero's Friend Category:Begs Hero for Mercy Category:Shotgun